<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...Whoops? by Wildcard_Rumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223675">...Whoops?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi'>Wildcard_Rumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takuto Is Ren's Dad AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5 Royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Takuto is Ren's dad au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his parents have to cancel, Takuto asks his friend, Shibusawa to babysit Ren for him and Rumi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruki Takuto/Rumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takuto Is Ren's Dad AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...Whoops?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got some asks about the Takuren Family AU on tumblr and a lot of people saw Shibusawa as that cool uncle that has a bad habit of accidentally teaching the kids things they shouldn't know yet. So of course, I had to write it.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright… No, no, it's fine… Yeah… Well, thanks anyway… Yeah, love you too, bye."</p><p>A stressed huff left Takuto's mouth as he hung up and gently threw his phone onto the bed.</p><p>"What's up, sweetheart?" Asked Rumi, softly drying her hair with a towel.</p><p>"An urgent matter came up and now my parents can't watch Ren for us tomorrow…" The bespectacled man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"What?! But it's so last minute! We can't cancel our plans!" The red haired woman gasped with a sudden panic.</p><p>"I know! But, their neighbour collapsed and since they don't have any relatives in the country, my parents have to help them out…" Takuto groaned as he flopped onto the bed and tried to think of a solution. They had to attend a dinner party at their university and they couldn't exactly bring Ren with them…</p><p>"So, the babysitter has to attend a wedding, my parents have the night shift at their jobs and your parents have to take care of their vulnerable neighbour… There's gotta be someone else…" Rumi muttered, tapping her foot thoughtfully against the floor. Takuto glanced up at the clock.</p><p>"Ren, it's half past eight! Time to get your pyjamas on!" He called out.</p><p>"Kaaaaaaaaay!" The tiny boy replied from the living room before the sound of footsteps ran down the hallway. Rumi's eyes widened as an idea hit her.</p><p>"I think I know someone who could watch Ren for us!" She announced, grabbing Takuto's phone and scrolling through his contacts until she reached the individual she had in mind. A worried expression appeared on Takuto's face as he read the name.</p><p>"I dunno… Last time he babysat for us, Ren threw up because he let him eat way too many sweets…" He muttered cautiously.</p><p>"Well, yeah… But he learnt from that mistake, he keeps Ren safe and Ren loves him. Besides, it's not like anyone else is available…" Rumi rebutted, raising an eyebrow. Takuto frowned as he considered it.</p><p>"Right… Right, yeah, he's our best option… I'll call him." He admitted defeat. It's not that he didn't trust him, it's just that he wasn't exactly the best influence. Takuto sighed again as he took his phone from Rumi and dialed the number. Rumi took the opportunity to finally change into her pyjamas, throwing her wet towels into the nearby laundry basket.</p><p>"Hey, buddy, what's up?" The man's voice spoke through the receiver after picking up the call.</p><p>"Hey, Shibusawa… Could I ask a favour of you?"</p><p>"Sure thing, I can't guarantee anything but I'll listen to what you gotta say."</p><p>"So… My parents had to cancel at the last minute… Would you be able to babysit Ren for us tomorrow?"</p><p>"Hell yeah, I haven't got anything going on tomorrow. I look forward to seeing the lil guy! What time should I get there?"</p><p>"Well, we'll probably have to leave at around half one, so maybe one?"</p><p>"Yep, I can do that! What time will you be getting back?"</p><p>"Probably in the early hours of the morning…"</p><p>"Cool, cool, that's fine. And… Uh… What should I feed Ren…?"</p><p>Rumi rolled her eyes and chuckled as she heard their friend's awkward laugh through the phone.</p><p>"Not too many snacks, especially sugary stuff. Do you want us to set out some meals for him?"</p><p>"Nah, it's fine! I'll just get some takeout, y'know, as a lil treat!"</p><p>"Fine, but don't get him anything too fatty… You don't want a repeat of the bright blue puke, do you?"</p><p>"I said I was sorry…"</p><p>"It should have been obvious, Shibusawa… Our stomachs hurt when we eat too many sweets and Ren's stomach is smaller than ours…"</p><p>"I know, I know… I was stupid… I'll bring some fruit salads for snacks, that better?"</p><p>"You do realise that eating too much fruit can cause digestive problems too, right?" Huffed Takuto, rolling his eyes as he listened to his friend's awkward suggestions. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…</p><p>"Damn… Okay, so keep it balanced… Okay. I can do that… Soooo, some fruit, maybe chips, sandwiches… Some cookies… That all sound better?"</p><p>"Well done, you're learning how to be a functioning human being."</p><p>"Oh, can it!"</p><p>Rumi burst out laughing at the two men's banter.</p><p>"And you can it too, Rumi! I can hear you, you know!" Shibusawa protested. This simply made Rumi laugh even harder.</p><p>"Oh whatever… I'm happy to look after him. See you tomorrow. Later."</p><p>"Thanks, Shibusawa."</p><p>Rumi quietly coughed as she tried to calm down from her laughing fit while Takuto sighed in relief.</p><p>"What's so funny?" A quiet voice asked. The two adults turned their attention to the source of the voice: Ren stood by the doorframe in his pyjamas, tilting his head curiously.</p><p>"Nothing important, don't worry about it!" Rumi assured him with a sweet smile.</p><p>"Hey, Ren, there's been a little change of plans for tomorrow." Takuto informed him, patting the bed next to him. Ren tiptoed over and plonked himself down next to his dad, looking up at him with anticipation.</p><p>"So, Granny and Grandad had to cancel which means you won't be going to their house. But, Shibusawa has agreed to watch you so you'll be staying here with him, okay?" The chestnut haired man explained, patting the small boy's shoulder as he spoke. Ren's eyes sparkled excitedly at that news.</p><p>"Uncle Shibu's coming?!" He gasped with glee.</p><p>"Yep, but we've told him not to give you loads of sweets so don't even think about trying to trick him into giving you some… alright?" Rumi added with a knowing smirk. Ren pouted awkwardly and avoided making eye contact with her.</p><p>"Okay…" He muttered.</p><p>"But, he won't be coming until tomorrow, so if you wanna see him, you better go to bed now." Takuto chuckled softly.</p><p>"Okay. Can I have some warm milk, please?" Ren politely requested as he began padding towards his bedroom.</p><p>"Of course, sweetie. Go snuggle into bed and I'll go get some for you." Rumi replied, pushing herself off the bed.</p><p>"Thanks, Mama." Ren giggled as she walked past and ruffled his hair. Takuto laughed quietly to himself as he watched Ren tiptoe back to his own room. Although, he couldn't help but worry about tomorrow.</p><p>He didn't particularly want to go to that dinner party; they were always stuffy and just so goddamn boring… But, they were the best shot at finding sponsors for their research, so he just had to suck it up… And Shibusawa was one of his closest friends; he was always there for Takuto when he needed him, was always supportive of him and would happily drop everything to help him… It was just that he was a little clumsy when it came to kids… He wasn't bad with kids, not in the slightest. Kids loved him, especially Ren. It's just that he let them get away with a lot of things he shouldn't… Eating lots of junk food, staying up late, that sort of thing…</p><p>'Maybe I should make a list of rules…' Takuto wondered before sitting himself up and grabbing a notepad from his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Ding dong!</p><p>Ren sat up and peeked over the top of the sofa like an excited puppy at the sound of the doorbell. Takuto chuckled at the adorable sight as he jogged over to the front door and opened it.</p><p>"Heyyy, buddy! Lookin' snazzy!" Shibusawa cheerfully greeted him, glancing down at Takuto's suit.</p><p>"Thanks… Do you think this looks smart enough…?" Takuto asked anxiously as he stepped to the side and invited Shibusawa in.</p><p>"Uncle Shibu!!" Ren cheered, jumping off the sofa and charging towards the man.</p><p>"Heyyyyy, Ren-Ren! How ya doin'? Up top!" Shibusawa happily replied, lifting his hand up for a high five which Ren very happily gave him.</p><p>"What's in the bag?" The small boy curiously asked, pointing to the carrier bag in the raven haired man's hand.</p><p>"Just a whole bunch of snacks that won't make you sick! Oh, and I bought a game I think you might like!" Shibusawa told him as he ruffled the kid's hair. Ren's eyes sparkled with excitement.</p><p>"Oh, right! What were you asking, Takuto?" Shibusawa asked as he remembered his conversation with the chestnut haired man.</p><p>"Do you think this suit looks smart enough?" Takuto repeated as Shibusawa placed his bag onto the kitchen counter. The black haired man scanned his eyes up and down.</p><p>"Hmm… Yeah, it looks good to me. Your tie's a little lopsided… And maybe you should style your hair? Some of these rich old coots see fluffy hair like yours and immediately think it's unkempt…" He suggested, resting his hand on his chin with a thoughtful expression. Takuto readjusted his tie and looked at his hair in the nearby mirror.</p><p>"Yeah… But, what exactly should I do…?" He muttered nervously. Shibusawa raised an eyebrow as he considered some potential solutions.</p><p>"Hold up, come here a sec." He called out to Takuto, pulling a small pot out of his jacket pocket. The father cautiously walked over, not entirely sure what Shibusawa was planning. The black haired man opened up the tub of hair gel and scooped some out.</p><p>"You just carry this around with you?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, gotta keep this sexy style, right? Now hold still."</p><p>Takuto anxiously squeezed his eyes shut as Shibusawa began running his fingers through his hair, spreading the hair gel as evenly as he could.</p><p>"Alright… That should be good enough… Hides the floof and makes you look pretty damn cool too." He sighed, content with his work. Takuto looked in the mirror. His hair was now slick back and displaying his forehead. It did match the formal look he was trying to achieve…</p><p>"Thanks, man… That's one less thing to worry about."</p><p>"Hey, no problem, what're friends for, right?"</p><p>"Alright, I'm all ready, should we head out now? Oh, hey Shibusawa!" Rumi announced as she entered the room.</p><p>"Heyyyy, Rumi! Wow, you look fantastic!" Shibusawa replied with a friendly grin.</p><p>"Thank you! Ren's actually the one who picked out the dress!" Rumi giggled back as she walked past and grabbed her stilettos.</p><p>"Oho?"</p><p>"It makes her look like a princess!" Ren justified his choice with an embarrassed pout.</p><p>"It really does." Takuto agreed as he flashed a lovestruck smile at Rumi. She just rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm.</p><p>"Get a room, you two…" Shibusawa jokingly groaned.</p><p>"You really think you should say that while you're in our home?" Rumi asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Mm… Yeah, that's fair."</p><p>"Okay. So. I wrote a list of rules for you." Takuto announced as he pulled out a small sheet of paper.</p><p>"So serious…" Shibusawa muttered in surprise. Takuto just stared at him with a thoroughly unimpressed expression.</p><p>"Okay, I get it… It's so I don't make any mistakes again…"</p><p>"Alright, so number one: Limit the snacks. We don't need a repeat of last time-"</p><p>"You are never gonna let me live that down, are you?"</p><p>"It was bright blue, what do you think?"</p><p>"Fair point. What else?"</p><p>"Number two: Stick to kid's shows and movies. We don't want him having any nightmares…<br/>Number three: If you make a mess, clean it up.<br/>Number four: If there are any problems, call us.<br/>Number five: Dinner at six o'clock, and Number six: Bedtime at 8:30. That okay?"</p><p>"Yeah! That's easy! Seriously, Taku, you haven't got anything to worry about!" Shibusawa assures his best friend as he took the list off him and read through it again.</p><p>"Mmhm…"</p><p>"I promise! Okay, look, if I mess up in any way, I will do any chores for you for an entire week! How's that sound?" Shibusawa suggested in an attempt to repair his reputation. Rumi nodded her head with an intrigued expression that honestly unnerved Shibusawa.</p><p>"... Fine. I'll hold you to that." Takuto agreed as the two shook on it. "Is there anything else you need to know?"</p><p>"Yeah, has Ren had lunch yet or do I need to make some?"</p><p>"Yeah, he had his lunch an hour ago. Don't give him any more food just yet."</p><p>"But, I'm hungry again…"</p><p>"You're always hungry!"</p><p>Ren pouted childishly at that comment while Takuto quickly glanced down at his watch.</p><p>"Okay, now we've really gotta get going. Behave yourself, and that goes to both of you, just so you know."</p><p>"Ha. Ha. Go charm some rich idiots already."</p><p>"We'll bring back some cake for you, Ren! Have fun!" Rumi promised as she waved goodbye to the tiny, fluffy haired boy.</p><p>"Have fun at the party!" Ren called back as the two shut the door behind them.</p><p>"So, is there anything you wanna do, kiddo?" Shibusawa asked as Ren sat back down on the sofa. The raven haired boy tilted his head and swung his legs as he thought about it.</p><p>"I dunno…"</p><p>"Oh, really? Are you sure you don't wanna…" Shibusawa smirked as he rooted around in the carrier bag and pulled out a dvd. "Watch the new Featherman movie?"</p><p>Ren beamed widely as he bounced up and down enthusiastically.</p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"You want a drink, Ren?" Asked Shibusawa as he stood up from the sofa.</p><p>"Yes, please!" Ren replied, not looking away from the movie. Shibusawa chuckled softly, finding how engrossed in the movie Ren was adorable. He opened the fridge to find something cold to drink.</p><p>"Wow, your dad really loves his apple juice, huh?" Shibusawa sighed at the sight of multiple large packs of apple juice boxes.</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>"Well, whaddya wanna drink?"</p><p>"Mmmmm… Can I have a smoothie please?"</p><p>"Will I have to make it?"</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"Alrighty, where's the blender?"</p><p>"Daddy keeps it in the cupboard under the sink. He says I'm not allowed to touch it."</p><p>"Yup. Good call. Don't want you getting hurt. So, what fruit do you want in the smoothie?" The raven haired man asked as he fished out the blender and plugged it in.</p><p>"Strawberry and banana!"</p><p>"Ooh, excellent choice!" Shibusawa chuckled as he gathered all of the ingredients he needed. Ren sat back and swung his legs cheerfully as he watched the movie. Shibusawa glanced up at the screen as he chopped up the fruit.</p><p>
  <em>"Yo! Ranmaru! Heard you ran away during the Mysterian attack again yesterday! So pathetic!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Th-That's not…"</em>
</p><p>'Why do shows like this always have the jockish bully character?' Shibusawa wondered as he dumped the chopped strawberries into the blender.</p><p>
  <em>"Not what?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wasn't running away… I was just…"</em>
</p><p>"Saving the day!" Ren excitedly finished the character's line.</p><p>'Feather Red always was his favourite, huh?' Thought Shibusawa as he watched the adorable child.</p><p>
  <em>"Cowering in fear as you cried your eyes out, right?! Hah! You know, you shoulda just stayed put! Would've done us all a favour if you got crushed by the rubble!"</em>
</p><p>"What a dick…!" Shibusawa unintentionally gasped in disbelief as he chopped the bananas. This was a kid's movie, right?! Ren turned around and looked up at Shibusawa, blinking curiously.</p><p>"What's a 'dick'?" He asked, the most innocent expression possible displayed on his chubby cheeked face.</p><p>'...Shit.' Thought Shibusawa as he dropped the bananas into the blender.</p><p>"U-Uh… It's basically someone who is very mean or annoying…" He struggled to explain.</p><p>"Okay!" Was all Ren said before he focused his attention on the movie again. The raven haired man let out a sigh of relief as he poured the rest of the ingredients into the blender and turned it on. Thank god… That was not a conversation he wanted to have…</p><p>"So, Ren, when the dvd's finished, do you wanna play the game I brought?"</p><p>"Yes please! What is it?!"</p><p>"It's a platformer. You just run through the stage and save the little animals at the end. It's easy, I played it all the time as a kid." Shibusawa explained, turning off the blender and grabbing two cups from the nearby cupboard.</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>"Seriously, it's easy, all you really need to do is run and jump. Don't worry, I'll show you how to play it." The adult reassured the child as he poured their drinks.</p><p>"Okay! Thank you!" Ren cheered with a big, beaming smile.</p><p>"No problem at all! Aaaaaand, here is your drink, my good sir!" Shibusawa chuckled, dramatically handing Ren's smoothie over to him. The raven haired boy giggled in amusement as he took the cup.</p><p>"Thank you, Uncle Shibu!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's it! Careful! Go, Ren, go!" Shibusawa cheered as Ren stared at the TV screen with a burning determination. After the babysitter had taught him the basics, it turned out that Ren was really, really good at this game. Just a few hours after starting the game and he was already fighting against the final boss. The small boy was completely engrossed in the battle. Not a single word left his mouth; he didn't even blink! The only thing he cared about was beating this villain.</p><p>"Yeah! Just one more hit, you've got this!" Shibusawa cheered again as Ren landed another hit. He quickly dodged an attack. He lured the boss over to the corner. He leapt over them. He waited until the boss struck again. He dodged. The boss was wide open! He struck!</p><p>"Yeah! You did it!"</p><p>"I won!" Ren giggled excitedly as he snapped back into reality.</p><p>"Wow! You were great! It took me months to beat this game when I was your age!" Shibusawa chuckled, ruffling Ren's hair as the two watched the ending cutscene. Ren just shyly laughed as his cheeks turned pink.</p><p>"Do you want me to bring the other games the next time I come to visit?" The man asked.</p><p>"Yeah! This one was so fun!" Ren enthusiastically replied. Shibusawa smiled down at the boy, finding his reaction adorable. The two were distracted by a sudden growling noise.</p><p>"Oh…" Ren mumbled bashfully as he glanced down at his stomach. Shibusawa glanced up at the clock.</p><p>"Welp, it's about time for dinner. Whaddya say to some takeout?" He asked. Ren nodded frantically as his mouth began watering.</p><p>"Alrighty then, I'll take that as a yes. Now, what do you fancy? Pizza? Ramen? Sushi? Udon? Gyoza? Burgers? Chicken?" The adult asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>"Hmmmmmmm…. Beef bowls!" Ren answered cheerfully.</p><p>"Ooh! Good choice!" Shibusawa replied as he dialled the number.</p><p>"Hello, this is Hagakure's Beef Bowls, may I take your order?"</p><p>"Yeah, hi, could I have one large roasted pork bowl with extra ginger and- Hey, Ren, what do you want?" Shibusawa answered before glancing over at the small boy.</p><p>"Curry beef bowl!"</p><p>"-And a medium curry beef bowl, please."</p><p>"Why do I get medium?!" Ren protested with a pout.</p><p>"Because your stomach isn't as big as mine! You won't be able to finish a large bowl!" Shibusawa shot back with an amused smirk. He could've sworn he heard the girl on the other end of the call giggling.</p><p>"And would you like any drinks with that?"</p><p>"Do you want a drink, Ren?"</p><p>"Dr. Pepper, please!"</p><p>"One Diet Coke and one Dr. Pepper, please."</p><p>"Will that be everything?"</p><p>"Yep, that's everything."</p><p>"And can I have your address please?"</p><p>"It should already be on the system under the name 'Takuto Maruki'"</p><p>"Maruki… Maruki… Oh, yeah, there it is! Alright, Sir, your delivery should be there in twenty minutes! Thank you for your order!"</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>As Shibusawa hung up, he turned and smiled at Ren.</p><p>"Welp, while we wait, how about we find something else to watch and set the table so we can eat right away when it gets here?"</p><p>"Sounds good!"</p><p> </p><p>Another loud yawn left Ren's mouth as he watched the cartoon on the TV with drooping eyes.</p><p>"Okay, buddy, that's the sixth yawn in a row… I think it might be about time for you to change into your pyjamas now." Chuckled Shibusawa as he noticed Ren's head gently bobbing to the side.</p><p>"Mm…" Ren tiredly mumbled back. As the adult ruffled the small boy's hair, he noticed some splashes of soy sauce and grains of rice on the corners of his mouth. He couldn't help but chuckle again as he fished a tissue out of his pocket.</p><p>"How'd you get so messy, little dude?" He asked, stifling his laughter and wiping the food off Ren's face.</p><p>"Mmpgh!" The child squeezed his eyes shut and pouted, turning his head away from sudden wash.</p><p>"C'mon, it wasn't that bad…" Shibusawa rolled his eyes, throwing the tissue into the bin as he made his way into Ren's bedroom and fetched the tired boy a pair of pyjamas.</p><p>"Here ya go. Can you get changed by yourself or are you too tired?" He asked as he gently chucked the clothes over to Ren.</p><p>"...'m not a baby…" Ren mumbled childishly as he sluggishly pulled his t-shirt over his head and dumped it onto the sofa.</p><p>"Okay, okay… I'm sorry…" Shibusawa snickered in amusement as he began clearing up all of the trash from the coffee table.</p><p>"Do you want a drink before you go to bed?" He asked as he shoveled everything he was holding into the kitchen bin.</p><p>"Please…" Ren uttered sleepily.</p><p>"Whaddya want?"</p><p>"Warm milk…"</p><p>"Warm milk coming right up!" Shibusawa announced as he grabbed a microwaveable mug and poured some milk into it before placing it into the microwave. A minute later, a loud 'ping!' let him know it was done. He blew on it gently before carrying it into the living room to Ren, who was now wearing his pyjamas.</p><p>"Here you go. Careful, it's still a little hot." Shibusawa warned the child, picking up the clothes on the sofa and putting them into the laundry basket in the kitchen. Ren sipped the drink cautiously as he struggled to keep his eyes open. By the time he finished his drink, he was already half asleep. Knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to walk to his bed in that state, Shibusawa carefully picked Ren up, leaning him against his chest as he carried the small child into his bedroom. He pulled the duvet back and slotted Ren in.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, kiddo." He whispered as he tucked him in.</p><p>"N'Night, Uncle Shibu…" Ren quietly mumbled back, snuggling into his pillow. Within mere seconds, he was softly snoring away. The raven haired man chuckled quietly to himself as he tiptoed back into the living room and turned down the volume of the TV. Now that Ren was asleep, Shibusawa changed the channel to watch one of his favourite shows. Although… Just sitting there while he waited for Takuto and Rumi to get home seemed kinda boring… He looked for something to do to keep himself busy.</p><p>"Might as well wash the dishes for 'em…" He mumbled to himself, wandering into the kitchen and grabbing a sponge as he ran some warm water into the sink.</p><p> </p><p>"We're back…" Takuto muttered exhaustedly as he dragged himself through the front door.</p><p>"Thanks for watching Ren for us…" Rumi added, kicking off her stilettos and rubbing her aching feet.</p><p>"Welcome back. I figured you'd probably need a pick me up so I made you some tea after I got your text." Shibusawa cheerfully called out to them from his seat on the sofa.</p><p>"Thanks so much…" Yawned Takuto as he trudged into the kitchen and picked up his mug. He took a large sip and let out a blissful sigh.</p><p>"So, how'd the party go?" Shibusawa asked as Rumi picked up her mug. The red haired woman groaned as she drank a gulpful of her tea.</p><p>"Horrible… It was boring as hell, the only people there were pompous rich people and ass kissers… The only plus is I managed to get three new sponsors for our research. Isshiki-san is gonna be thrilled." Takuto recounted, leaving the kitchen with Rumi and sitting down on the sofa.</p><p>"Honestly, the highlight of the evening for me is that Takuto gave me permission to step on pervs' feet with my stilettos as long as I made it look like an accident." Rumi huffed, a smirk appearing on her face as she remembered one of her victims.</p><p>"Usually, I'm fine with her doing that. I was just worried since my research's financial support was on the line… So, I thought of a loophole."</p><p>"Hah! Lemme guess, you did the 'Oh, I'm soooo sorry, I'm still getting used to these shoes!' act, didn't you?" Shibusawa laughed.</p><p>"Yep! Works every time!" Rumi snickered.</p><p>"Anyway, how was Ren? Did he behave himself? Did he go to bed on time?" Takuto asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"Ren was perfect! He's been good all day! And he actually went to bed half an hour early 'cause he couldn't keep his eyes open. And! You'll be happy to hear that there were no puke incidents whatsoever." Shibusawa gave his report. He felt like he was forgetting something, but he figured that if he didn't remember it, it wasn't important.</p><p>"That's great to hear… And you didn't give him anything too fatty for dinner did you?" Rumi replied, taking another much needed gulp of her tea.</p><p>"Nope. We ordered from Hagakure's and I got him a medium so he didn't eat too much."</p><p>"Good, good…"</p><p>"Oh yeah! And your son? A monster at this! He completed it in four hours!" Shibusawa exclaimed as he picked up the game he brought with him.</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Seriously! The moment he started, he was completely in the zone! He was unstoppable!"</p><p>"Wow. I remember always getting stuck on level 2…"</p><p>"Well, be fair, sweetheart, that difficulty spike was ridiculous."</p><p>"Yeah, and then level 3 was fine…"</p><p>"Yeah! Anyways, I promised to let him borrow the other entries in the series the next time I come to visit."</p><p>"Oh, thanks, man. He's been wanting more games to play lately."</p><p>"Sure thing!" Shibusawa cheerfully replied as he checked his phone. "Welp, I should probably head home now."</p><p>"Again, thanks so much for helping out today and sorry it was so last minute…" Takuto tiredly thanked his best friend.</p><p>"Seriously, dude, you don't have to thank me. I was happy to watch my lil buddy. Now, you guys get some rest for the night. I'll see ya…. Whenever I see ya next. Night, guys." Shibusawa assured them as he collected his things and got his shoes on.</p><p>"We should arrange to meet up for lunch soon. Our treat." Rumi suggested, rubbing her eyes sleepily.</p><p>"Hell yeah, that sounds great! Welp, bye!"</p><p>"Bye, Shibusawa!"</p><p>"Thanks again!"</p><p> </p><p>Ren let out a quiet yawn as he padded into the living room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.</p><p>"Good morning, kiddo." Takuto greeted his son as he made himself a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Morning, Daddy~" Ren cheerfully replied, jogging into the kitchen and hugging Takuto. The chestnut haired man chuckled lovingly as he ruffled the small boy's fluffy hair.</p><p>"Did you have fun yesterday?" The father asked.</p><p>"Yeah! Uncle Shibu bought me the new Feathermen movie! It was really, reeeaalllyy good!" Ren excitedly informed him.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Do you wanna watch it with me today?" Suggested Takuto with a sweet smile, enjoying his son's passion.</p><p>"Yeah! Please! Can Mama watch with us too?!"</p><p>"Of course! Just let us wake up a little bit first, okay?" Takuto requested as he took a sip of his coffee.</p><p>"Oh, okay. Sorry." Ren whispered as Takuto yawned.</p><p>"You don't have to whisper! Just talk calmly until we've had our breakfast, okay?" Takuto laughed.</p><p>"Okay." Ren answered with a soft smile.</p><p>"Do you want a drink, kiddo?"</p><p>"Can I have some orange juice, please?"</p><p>"Sure thing, go sit at the table. I'll make your breakfast while you drink it, okay?" Takuto suggested as he opened the fridge and handed a bottle of orange juice to Ren.</p><p>"Okay! Thank you!" Ren quietly thanked him as he skipped over to the table and sat down. Takuto smiled again as he got out some ingredients for a simple breakfast. While he did this, Rumi wandered into the living room, stretching her back as she let out a long yawn.</p><p>"Morning…" She muttered sleepily.</p><p>"Morning, Mama!" Ren replied cheerfully as he tried to open his drink.</p><p>"Morning, Sweetheart. Made a coffee for you." Takuto informed her as he cracked some eggs into the frying pan.</p><p>"Ohhh, thank you so much. I need caffeine…" Rumi sighed as she walked past the table. Ren was practically wrestling with his bottle at this point. An irritated pout consumed his face as he tried his hardest to yank the lid off the bottle.</p><p>"You having a little trouble there, sweetie?" Rumi giggled as she shuffled into the kitchen. Takuto glanced over as he took another sip of his coffee.</p><p>"The bottle's being a dick!" Ren huffed in annoyance.</p><p>Rumi froze.</p><p>Takuto choked on his coffee.</p><p>"Wh-What did you just say?" Rumi asked as Takuto continued spluttering on his drink.</p><p>"The bottle's being a dick! It won't open!" Ren puffed again as he began biting the lid in an attempt to loosen it. The two adults glanced at each other.</p><p>"Okay, Ren, that is a naughty word. Don't say that." Rumi informed him as she walked over to the table and taking the bottle from him.</p><p>"Huh? But, Uncle Shibu said it meant something was rude or annoying?" Ren replied with a confused tilt of his head. Takuto clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. Of course…</p><p>"Well, it is… But, it's a very rude way of saying it, so please don't say that in front of anyone else, okay?" Rumi requested as she handed the now open bottle back to Ren.</p><p>"Oh, okay. Sorry, Mama…" Ren awkwardly apologised as he finally took a sip of his juice.</p><p>"It's okay, you didn't know." Rumi reassured the slightly upset boy, patting his shoulder softly.</p><p>"Hey, Rumi? Could you keep an eye on the eggs for me? I need to send some texts…" Takuto asked, shooting a knowing glance at his fiancée.</p><p>"Of course. Go send those texts." Rumi agreed, returning her fiancé's knowing glance. Takuto shuffled past Rumi and walked back into his bedroom, retrieving his phone from the bedside table. He scrolled through his contacts with an unimpressed sigh until he found the culprit in question.</p><p><strong>[Takuto:</strong> Good morning, Shibusawa.</p><p><strong>Takuto:</strong> Care to explain why my son just called his bottle of orange juice a 'dick'?</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> .</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> Oh shit I forgot about that</p><p><strong>Takuto:</strong> Well?</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> Uh</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> Haha</p><p><strong>Takuto:</strong> Don't 'haha' me</p><p><strong>Takuto:</strong> What happened?</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> I may or may not have been caught off guard by the bully character in the movie…</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> And I may or may not have called him a dick…</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> And Ren may or may not have heard me say it and ask what it meant…</p><p><strong>Takuto:</strong> And it didn't occur to you to tell him not to repeat it?</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> .</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> Okay, yeah, in hindsight, I probably should've said that instead…</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> Sorry, dude…</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> Although, knowing Rumi, it's probably fixed already???</p><p><strong>Takuto:</strong> It is.</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> See???? All's well that ends well!</p><p><strong>Takuto:</strong> I suppose.</p><p><strong>Takuto:</strong> Although, I do seem to remember a certain promise of you doing a week's worth of chores if you messed up in any way…</p><p><strong>Shibusawa:</strong> Oh fuck.]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>